Father of the Brat
by IceBlueRose
Summary: AU Spike Giles is a bachelor journalist who has just discovered that he has a daughter. And her social worker looks very familiar...BS with a few other pairings as well.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is such a sad fact. I don't own any of it!! Damn it!!!  
  
A/N: Well, this is obviously an AU since everyone is human. It's a story I've been posting on Spuffy Archives (shameless plug for that site, check it out!) and decided to put it here. Hope you enjoy it and if you don't, be gentle with the flaming. So, you know, review once you read this.  
  
He didn't want to be disturbed. As a matter of fact, all he really wanted was to eat a decent meal, smoke that last cigarette so he could open the new pack, take a shower, and go to bed. Not necessarily in that order. Just as long as he got them done.  
  
The cigarette was coming first, William 'Spike' Giles decided as he threw his leather duster onto the foot of his bed. A moment later, his shirt joined it.  
  
As he opened his window and went through the familiar routine of lighting a cigarette, Spike shook his head. Sometimes he really wondered why he had become a journalist in the first place. Oh yeah, now he remembered. It was that rush, the danger faced when he went to other countries or states to get the story and see the situation for himself. That burning desire to tell people what was really going on in the world.  
  
This time had been no different. He'd busted up some secret meeting held by a ponce named Parker Abrams. Spike rubbed a hand over his jaw, which had been sore only this morning from a well-aimed punch the night before. He smirked. Good old Parker was probably still hurting, the bloody moron.  
  
He'd gotten his story and now came the part that he looked forward to the most. Relaxation. He put the cigarette out and looked at the bed. When was the last time he had slept? He couldn't even remember.  
  
That settled it. The shower and meal could wait. He was going to bed and sleeping for the next few hours.  
  
It was just his damn luck that minute he closed his eyes some idiot decided that it'd be a great time to start knocking on his door.  
  
"Sod off." Spike groaned burying his head under his pillow. Maybe they'd go away. There was more knocking. Alright, so the person had a death wish. He could deal with that. He'd kill them and then he'd go to sleep. Spike tossed the pillow off his head and launched off the bed, storming towards the door. Cursing under his breath the entire time, he threw open the door. "What?" he demanded.  
  
Buffy Summers froze, her fist raised to knock again stopping centimeters from his bare chest. She watched as a look of shock passed through his cerulean blue eyes and almost panicked. Then the questioning look came and she allowed herself to relax. He didn't recognize her. After all, she looked different now. She wore her hair much shorter than she had back then. It now stopped above her shoulders and flipped out at the ends when she didn't have it clipped up as she did now. She actually wore a little make-up now and of course there was the business suit she now wore. Her battered briefcase dangled from her hand.  
  
She would've recognized him. He hadn't changed all that much since high school. He still bleached his hair so that it was a white blonde, his eyes were the same beautiful.um, nice.shade of blue. He still had the same sharp, prominent cheekbones. He was still tall and lean, but Lord, had he filled out. He hadn't lost the British accent that had caused all the girls to lust after him.  
  
Damn, he was sexy.  
  
Shut up Buffy! Bad thoughts! You will not think about Spike and how absolutely lickable he looks.STOP!  
  
She straightened her shoulder as he cocked an eyebrow in an all too familiar expression.  
  
"Well? Something I can help you with, luv?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Mr. Giles?" she asked, certain that he wouldn't realize who she was.  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"I am." she replied pulling a small business card out of her pocket and handing it to him. He took the card, amused. Smart-ass little chit, wasn't she? Opening the door further he allowed her to come in. As she sat down on his couch he stared at her. Spike glanced down at the business card in his hand as he sat down.  
  
E. A. Summers  
  
Social Worker, Department of Social Services  
  
"What's the 'E. A.' stand for?" he asked her, watching her while she responded.  
  
"Easily Annoyed." she told him without missing a beat. He smirked at her, while inside something had clicked with him.  
  
He knew her. He didn't know how but she was familiar. He stared a little harder at the tanned blonde sitting across from him.  
  
Her blonde hair was up with one of those clips that women seemed to like and her hazel eyes stared steadily back at him. The end of her nose tipped up a little, keeping it from being too straight or perfect. Her skirt stopped at her knees, but hell, he still liked what he saw.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his frank appraisal, mirroring his earlier expression.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Something flashed across her face before the indifferent mask slipped back over her face.  
  
"No, Mr. Giles, you don't know me." The lie fell easily from her lips and he readily accepted it.  
  
"Well, then, what's this all about luv?" At the use of the endearment said so casually, her eyebrow rose. He merely smiled.  
  
"Do you know Drusilla Evans?" Buffy asked him. She really hoped he made this easy on her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She just barely kept from rolling her eyes. No, of course he wouldn't make it easy on her. They were going to have to do this the hard way.  
  
"Okay, what I should say, is do you remember Drusilla Evans? I believe you knew her in London." A thoughtful look passed over Spike as he started thinking back before another smile crossed his face.  
  
"Oh, you mean Dru! Yeah, course I remember Dru. How is she anyway?" Spike asked. Buffy bit her lip and Spike's eyes were drawn to them immediately. The minute she noticed, she stopped and took a deep breath before she gave him the news.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Spike's eyes widened and he drew back quickly as if she had hit him. Only a few moments passed before he blinked.  
  
"When? How? And also, not that I mean to sound insensitive, why are you contacting me about it? I haven't seen Dru in almost fifteen years." Spike said.  
  
"It happened a last week. She was in a car accident. Drunk driver." Buffy told him softly. "And the reason we're contacting you is because of Dawn."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Dawn Giles. Your daughter."  
  
This time Spike's eyes almost popped out of his head. Then before he could stop himself, he started laughing. Buffy frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry.really, I am." Spike gasped, waving a hand at her. "But I could have sworn you just said my daughter." Buffy allowed the sigh to escape this time.  
  
"I did, Mr. Giles." Almost immediately, the laughter stopped.  
  
"Well then, sorry, pet. But you've got the wrong man. I don't have a daughter."  
  
"You are William Giles, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Spike's blue eyes narrowed. "So what?" Buffy reached into her briefcase and pulled a folder out. She flipped it open, then turned it around to show him the birth certificate inside. Giving her a dirty look that let her know exactly what Spike thought of all this, he took it. His face changed completely when he read it.  
  
"Dawn Giles. Mother, Drusilla Evans. Father, William Giles." Buffy said even as he absorbed the information. He glanced at the birth date and quickly did the math, realizing that the timing was right. Which meant that he had a fourteen year old daughter he never knew about because while Dru may have been a little batty, she had never slept around.  
  
"A daughter.I have a daughter." Spike repeated slowly, getting used to the idea.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Giles. It's a girl." Buffy said dryly 


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. They all belong Joss and ME. Darn it.darn you Joss!! One of these days I will win that game of poker and then you'll be sorry that you bet them so carelessly. Just you wait and see!  
  
A/N: A short chapter, I know. A veeeeery short chapter. But I will upload chapter three soon. It's when I get further into the story, that's when it'll take awhile for me to update. So read. And review.  
  
Spike looked up at this woman who seemed to be finding this incredibly amusing and frowned. Then something else occurred to him.  
  
"So, I have a daughter. Mind telling me why I'm just finding out about it now?" he asked.  
  
"The answer to that question should be obvious, Mr. Giles. Because the mother never told you. The father doesn't have to be present when the child is born to have his name put on the birth certificate. Anyone at a school or something would have assumed that you and Drusilla were either divorced or, maybe, that you were dead. There's a number of explanations for why no one ever tried to contact you about your daughter." Buffy replied, crossing her legs. At the movement, Spike was momentarily distracted before mentally shaking himself.  
  
"What I mean is no one thought to ever let me know that I had a kid somewhere out there, so why are they now? She doesn't have any family besides me or what?"  
  
This question caused a mixture of sadness and anger to flicker through her eyes before she answered.  
  
"Yes, she has other family besides you. But usually we contact the remaining parent first. In this situation, we contacted other relatives because Dawn might have already known them. None of them wanted her."  
  
Buffy watched the shock and anger cross over Spike's face and felt some hope. If he felt this way before he had even met his daughter then she knew that he'd make a good father.  
  
"What do you mean none of them wanted her? Why the bloody hell not?" Spike demanded.  
  
"Drusilla apparently didn't get along too well with the rest of her family. They refused to take her daughter in." Spike took this information in before sitting back and nodding.  
  
"Right then. So when does she arrive?"  
  
Buffy blinked at the now unquestioning acceptance. She pulled another sheet of paper out of her folder. "In a few days. This gives you a chance to prepare for her arrival, at least a little bit. On this is all her flight information. I'll be meeting you at her gate before she arrives to try and make your first meeting a little easier." She held out the single sheet out to him. He read the information as he stood up. Well, then, it looked like he was about to become a father.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
What kind of father was he going to make? He was constantly traveling for stories and then when he did get home, the last thing he wanted was to be disturbed by other people. It looked like he'd be going to the magazine tomorrow and talking to them about writing some other type of articles.  
  
And he'd have to tell his father of course. Spike almost smiled as he thought of what Rupert Giles' reaction would be. The poor man would probably fall out of his chair. Spike decided right then and there that tomorrow he was going to go tell his dad while he was at work. Which meant going back to Sunnydale High since his father was the school librarian and had been since they'd moved to Sunnydale. That also meant the risk of running into that little troll, Snyder.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
"Mr. Giles?" At the sound of her voice, Spike shook himself. Bloody hell, he'd been dangerously close to brooding. He couldn't have that. That was Peaches' job.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up to find her staring at him.  
  
"I'll meet you at 8:00. Her plane arrives at 9:00." she told him. Spike nodded.  
  
"Right. See you at 8:00 at the airport in a couple of days then." He headed towards the door and held it open. Before she could walk out the door, she stopped in front of him and held out the folder from earlier.  
  
"Here. You'll need this. It's her shot records and other things that she'll need for school." Spike nodded and took it. "See you in a few days, Mr. Giles." Without waiting for a response, she walked out the door.  
  
Spike shut the door behind her and started to put the birth certificate back in the folder when it hit him.  
  
"Bloody hell. E. A. Summers. Elizabeth Anne Summers." he said out loud. He smiled as he realized where he knew her from. "Buffy Summers of Sunnydale High." 


	3. Friendly Conversations

Disclaimer: Why, oh why, am I tortured into repeating this? I own nothing!! Absolutely nothing Buffy related. Well, except for my Spike calendar, and the books, and the soundtrack.well you get the idea. None of it is mine.  
  
A/N: Chapter three folks! Or, a combo of chapter three and four if you've read it at Spuffy Archives. Whatever, it just depends. Anyway, hope you enjoy and REVIEW!! Please? With sugar on top? (I can't believe I just said that. Lord, somebody help me.)  
  
"Oh, dear Lord." Rupert Giles said as he began cleaning his glasses. Spike smirked. It was such a typical reaction of his father's; clean your glasses when something shocks or bothers you. He was much more proper than Spike had ever been. Or probably ever would be. Giles, as the librarian had been known since Spike was in high school, put his glasses back on. "You.you have a daughter?"  
  
"That's right, Pops. You're a grandpa." Spike told him. He grinned at the scowl that crossed Giles' face.  
  
"I told you not to call me that."  
  
"What? Pops? Right then, I'll stop calling you that, Grandpa."  
  
Giles let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Will, must you always be so damn."  
  
"Witty? Charming? Sexy? Yes, to all of the above, mate." Spike interrupted.  
  
Oh, dear Lord. The poor girl was doomed. Giles looked at Spike and decided that this might be the time to bring up a somewhat touchy subject.  
  
"Will.now that you're going to be a father, it might be time to stop bleaching your hair."  
  
A look of horror crossed Spike's face and he shot up out of his seat. "Are you mad? There's no bloody way I'm changing my hair! It's fine the way it is! Next thing I know, you'll be wanting me to get rid of my duster."  
  
"Well, actually."  
  
"No. No, no, no." Spike exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him as if that would stop the thought from forming. "Absolutely not. Just because I suddenly have a daughter does not mean that I have to change the way I look. I refuse. I can be a father as myself just as easily as I could if I dressed like a nancy boy!" Spike spun around and left the library, muttering about old men and their daft notions.  
  
Suddenly, Spike walked back in. Still looking extremely offended and angry, he walked back to the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"I forgot my duster." he told Giles in a tone that had him expecting to see Spike pouting. Then, just as quickly, he walked back out. Giles sighed again.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord."  
  
"You what?" Angel Gray asked, staring in disbelief at the blonde man sitting across from him.  
  
"I've got a daughter." Spike repeated slowly as if he were speaking to a two-year old.  
  
"You've got a daughter." Angel repeated.  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Spike looked around the room as if searching for something before raising an eyebrow in Angel's direction. Angel just looked back at him, causing Spike to roll his eyes.  
  
"Spike, I'm assuming that the reason you're telling me this is because it's going to affect your job."  
  
"Well, bloody hell, Peaches, of course it's going to affect my job. I'm going to have a teenage daughter, I can't just go somewhere at the drop of a hat anymore. That's why I came to talk to you. I'd like to stay at the magazine, but I won't be able to continue traveling. So, I was wondering if you could just.reassign me." Spike told him. Angel considered it before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I could arrange that. Jonathan wants to travel more, so this would be the perfect opportunity for him. Okay, you can do local stories and the farthest that you'll be traveling is Los Angeles, most likely. How does that sound?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sounds just fine, Peaches, just fine."  
  
"Oh, and Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't call me Peaches."  
  
Spike looked around the Espresso Pump while he waited for his best friend, Xander Harris, to arrive. In Spike's opinion, they had a weird friendship, but it was a friendship that had helped both of them a lot over the years.  
  
They had met freshman year of high school and immediately made it their mission to make the other's life miserable. Then, in sophomore year, Spike had begun dating Harmony Kendall who went around calling him her "Blondie Bear." Xander, knowing that Spike hated the nickname, made the mistake of calling him by it on one of Spike's bad days. Spike punched him in the face for it and the two had come out of the fight bruised, bloodied, and friends for life. They even worked at the same magazine, though Xander was involved in graphics.  
  
And, of course, Xander still called Spike "Blondie Bear" just to annoy him. It worked every time.  
  
As if on cue, a hand slapped Spike on the shoulder. "Hey Blondie Bear! How ya doing, you ugly jackass?" Xander asked as he slid into his seat, grinning. Spike scowled.  
  
"Don't call me that." he growled.  
  
"What's the matter? The truth hurt?" Xander's grin got wider as he deliberately misunderstood Spike's order. Xander looked like Spike's exact opposite. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was tall and lean with an air that could give away his mischievous sense of humor even before he let the sarcastic remarks fly.  
  
Spike sent him a mock glare before shaking his head. "All right Xander, you said you had some news. Let's hear it." At that, Xander's smile seemed to change a little.  
  
"You don't want to share yours first?" he asked. Spike shook his head.  
  
"You go first. I bet you I can top your news with mine." Xander raised both his eyebrows at the challenge before the happy smile returned.  
  
"Okay, Bleach Boy. I'm in love." Xander announced.  
  
"Is this going to be like the bug lady?"  
  
"I'm serious, Spike."  
  
"So was I." Spike paused before holding up a hand. "Well, then you're in love. The lady have a name or no?"  
  
"Her name's Anya Jenkins and I've been dating her for the past month and a half."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Spike burst out. Then, as if realizing how truly girly that sounded he added, "And are we talking about the Anya Jenkins from Financing? The one who thinks all men are evil?" Anya Jenkins was known at the magazine for practically hating men ever since she had gotten out of a serious relationship with her longtime boyfriend, Scott Hope. As a matter of fact, some people muttered about her being some type of vengeance demon after she had, well, gotten her revenge on him for cheating on her.  
  
Xander smile slowly reappeared. "Let's just say that I'm definitely changing her mind about that."  
  
"Bloody hell, you're sleeping with her!"  
  
"Say it a little louder why don't you? I don't think the people outside heard you." Xander hissed, his face turning slightly red. Sometimes being with Spike in public was an experience that just couldn't be described. In a bad, red face type of way.  
  
"Sorry, just..I can't believe someone would actually sleep with you." Spike teased.  
  
"Oh shut up, Captain Peroxide. What's your news?" Xander asked as he took a drink of water.  
  
"I just found out I have a daughter." Spike announced very calmly. Xander, on the other hand, started choking. Spike reached over and slapped him on the back a couple of times. "You okay, mate?" Xander nodded.  
  
"A daughter? When? How?" At Xander's last question Spike smiled.  
  
"To answer your questions.yes, about fifteen years ago, and if I have to tell you how then obviously you aren't doing as well as you thought with Anya." Xander glared at him.  
  
"So.mind explaining why you never knew before now?" he asked Spike. Spike explained the entire story to him about Dru and how she had died and how he had only found out because of some social worker. After he was done, he grinned.  
  
"And you'll never guess who the social worker was."  
  
"Probably not, so just tell me."  
  
"Buffy Summers. Want me to say hello for you when I meet her at the airport?"  
  
"Buffy? As in the Buffy that you spent you're entire high school career annoying and teasing and just basically torturing?"  
  
"Yes, that Buffy. Bloody hell Harris, do you really need to use that many words to get to the point?"  
  
"Well.yeah. So, you're meeting Buffy Summers at the airport the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." Something in Spike's tone of voice alerted Xander. He knew that tone of voice. He'd heard it many times since high school. It was the tone of voice Spike used when he was interested in a woman.in a more than friendly way.  
  
"Spike what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing! Just because the chit went and grew up since the last time I saw her doesn't mean I'm going to do anything." Spike insisted quickly. Too quickly. This time it was Xander who grinned.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. I've-suddenly-discovered-that-Buffy's-gorgeous-and-now-I-want- her-in-my-bed."  
  
"I do not." Spike said. At Xander's skeptical look, he shook his head. "I don't!"  
  
Thud.  
  
Willow Rosenberg winced as Buffy's head hit the table and glanced at her fiancé, Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne. He merely shrugged at the petite redhead.  
  
"Buffy.hitting your head like that can't be good for you." Willow said. Buffy lifted her head and stared at Willow for a couple of seconds before letting her head fall back on the table.  
  
"Why did it have to Spike? Spike! The guy whose idea of fun was pulling my hair and.and.he didn't even recognize me!" Once more, Willow glanced over at Oz.  
  
"And.that's a bad thing?" she asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
"Could be." Oz observed calmly. At that, she smiled. Oz had once been described as being able to "express himself in short, non-committal sentences" and she had to agree.  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! It's a good thing. Very good." Buffy exclaimed, lifting her head. Willow nodded slowly. She and Buffy had been best friends since elementary school and yet, sometimes she still didn't understand her logic.  
  
"Right. Okay."  
  
"No, really. I'm glad he didn't recognize me the stupid, annoying, sexy, charming.annoying idiot British man!" Buffy protested.  
  
"You said annoying twice." Oz told her helpfully.  
  
"Well.well, he is." Willow grinned.  
  
"Hmm.methinks the lady doth protest too much." It all made sense now. "You want to jump his bones."  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"What? It's not like anyone would disagree with you. He was always gorgeous and, as you've already pointed out, sexy. Right, Oz?"  
  
"I may be secure in my manhood, but I am still going to refuse to answer that question."  
  
Willow's eyes widened slightly. "Oh! Right, okay, I can understand that."  
  
"Can we please change the subject?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure.so does he still have the leather duster?"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"Oh, fine. I'm going to be teaching the students a new kind of software. There, subject changed." Willow was the technology teacher at UC Sunnydale, something that she had discovered she wanted to do in high school when she had been the temporary computer teacher before the had hired Jenny Calendar. As Willow started to talk about the new software, Buffy couldn't help but let her mind wander to the next day when she would be meeting Spike at the airport and wonder what would happen. 


	4. First Meetings

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of them. But one day I will. Make no mistake about that. ^_^  
  
A/N: New chapter that took forever to upload, I know! Anywho, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to please review!  
  
Spike looked up just in time to see Buffy approaching. He smiled. "Well, hello Buffy. Long time, no see." he told her. Her step barely faltered and some unknown emotion flickered over her face.  
  
"You remembered." she said simply, coming to a stop in front of him.  
  
"Yeah. The initials threw me for awhile, though. It was clever using them." Spike stared at her, wondering if she'd allow any sort of reaction to show on her face or if she'd keep her face emotionless.  
  
"I've always used my initials. I-it's not like I kept it from you deliberately." She quickly averted her eyes.  
  
Didn't you? Spike wondered. Out loud he said, "Well, I'd say we've got some catching up to do. Wouldn't you pet?" This time it was distinct panic that passed over her face.  
  
"But.Dawn."  
  
"Doesn't arrive for another hour at least. Which gives us plenty of time to sit in that nice little airport restaurant and talk." Spike finished, taking her arm and practically dragging her in the direction of the restaurant before stopping.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. Spike pointed.  
  
"Wendy's!" He resumed dragging her.  
  
"Oh Lord." Buffy muttered, although she fought hard not to smile. Spike's eyes had lit up at the sight of the sign.  
  
"You're not going to deny me a frosty are you?"  
  
"God forbid." Buffy deadpanned. Spike grinned as they reached the line.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked, looking at the menu.  
  
"Nothing." Buffy said. Spike looked at her in disbelief and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing?" he asked. Buffy shrugged as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Spike shook his head.  
  
"You're too skinny. Get fries at least." Buffy sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"You need to eat." he insisted stubbornly. Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head, much the same way as Spike had earlier.  
  
"Fine. I'll get some fries." she relented. He grinned triumphantly as he got in line.  
  
"Why don't you find us a table, pet? I'll get the food." he suggested.  
  
"What food? It's just ice cream and fries." Buffy muttered as she left to go and find a table. As Buffy made herself comfortable in a booth she studied Spike, wondering what kind of father he'd be. Something told her that once he got used to it, he'd do just fine.  
  
Then her mind and her eyes began to wander as her gaze moved from the back of his head and moved further down.  
  
Funny, she didn't remember his butt being so cute.  
  
Buffy flushed and turned to look out the window. She really needed to quit doing that. She was just the social worker to him and his daughter. Nothing more. And if Spike ever found out she had entertained the idea of actually being anything more.she didn't want to think of the consequences.  
  
She was taken away from her thoughts when Spike put the tray down on the table. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I thought you were just getting a frosty!" she exclaimed, staring at the food.  
  
"What's a frosty without a couple burgers, fries, and a soda?" Spike asked, grinning. "Here's your fries. Got you a large." he added as he turned a carton of fries towards her. As she watched, he happily began unwrapping his burger and took a bite. Slowly, she ate a couple of fries.  
  
"So," Spike began, breaking the silence. "I'm guessing you never got married to some poor bastard or anything. Your name's still Summers."  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Oh, I found some bastard to marry me. Riley was in the military. And about five years ago, he left me for Samantha when he felt I paid too much attention to my job and cancer-ridden mother and not enough to him. He and Samantha are expecting their second child in a couple of months." she said. Spike stared at her, feeling like a heel for bringing it up, even though he hadn't known.  
  
"Buffy-" he began but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Besides 'Buffy Finn' just didn't sound right." she said casually.  
  
"What about your mum? Is Joyce all right?" Spike asked. His burger was momentarily forgotten as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Mom's fine. She went into remission about four years ago. She passed the two year checkpoint so they don't think it'll be coming back." she assured him. Spike felt a rush of relief go over him. He had met Joyce Summers a few times and liked her. She had always treated him decently. He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." Spike looked down. "She's a nice lady. Makes a bloody good cup of hot chocolate." At that comment, Buffy smiled. Then she glanced at her watch as Spike began to finish up his second burger. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the wrapper and began to crumple it.  
  
"Hey!" Spike protested, grabbing at the last piece of burger that had been on it. He stuffed in his mouth as she began throwing things away. "What the bloody hell are you doing, woman?"  
  
"Hurry up, Spike!" Buffy snapped as she continued to throw things away while Spike continued grabbing what food he could. As her hand neared the frosty, Spike snatched it away and shooting a glare in her general direction, began eating it.  
  
"Why?" Spike demanded.  
  
"Dawn's plane will be landing any minute! Now hurry up you bleached blonde lug!" Spike stared at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, that's a bit rude isn't it? Is that anyway to talk to a bloke?" Then, Spike realized what she had said. "Bloody hell, the plane's landing now?"  
  
"Yes!" Buffy started walking towards the door as Spike jumped up and followed, throwing away his empty frosty cup on the way.  
  
"Slow down, will you? I don't think we're going to miss her coming off the plane." Spike grumbled as Buffy quickened her steps.  
  
"I don't want her to get off the plane and not have us there. Specifically, not have you there." Buffy replied, without looking at him. Spike nodded and kept pace with her as they neared the gate just in time to see the first few passengers enter the airport. Buffy turned to look at him as they stopped. "You know those people who don't like to say 'I told you so'? I'm not one of them. I told you so." Spike just looked at her as she gave him a smug smile.  
  
A young girl with long dark brown hair stepped into the airport. Her eyes were bright blue-the same blue as Spike's-and she was wearing all black.  
  
Oh yeah. She was his kid all right.  
  
Her entire attitude just screamed "I'm Spike's daughter!" Or at least, that's what Spike thought. He could practically hear her telling the world to go screw itself, which had been his basic thought process when he was a teenager.  
  
She glanced around and when Buffy took a step forward, she headed towards them and came to a stop in front of Spike. She stared at him.  
  
"So, are you my dad or what?" she asked. Spike stared back at Dawn without blinking.  
  
"Looks like it." he replied. She blinked when she heard his accent and looked slightly startled.  
  
"Nobody told me you were British." Dawn continued looking up at him. "What's England like?" At the question, Spike smiled.  
  
"Bloody wonderful. Lived there for a long time and then my dad got the job here the summer before I was going to start high school."  
  
"Cool." After that, there was silence. Spike shifted his weight as Dawn's gaze stopped on Buffy. "Are you my stepmom?" Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm Buffy Summers. I'm here to make sure you and dad get off to a good start." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, the social worker." Dawn nodded knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, the social worker." Buffy glanced at Spike and then at Dawn. "I'll be right over there." she told them, indicating an area that wasn't too far away. Silence fell between the two as she walked away, leaving them alone. As if in silent agreement, they sat down.  
  
"So.I was sorry to hear about your mum." Spike said after awhile. Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. It sucked." She paused. "So can I get a tattoo?"  
  
"What?" Spike asked, shocked.  
  
"A tattoo? Can I get one? Mom was going to let me before she, you know, checked out on me."  
  
"Checked out on you? Is that how you talk about your mum's death?" Spike stared at her, not believing his ears.  
  
"Well, I mean, I'm sorry she's dead and all, but she was never really around in the first place, you know?" Dawn shrugged again, something Spike was beginning to realize she did often. "It's kind of hard to miss her when she wasn't there in the first place."  
  
Strangely, Spike understood exactly what she meant, though he didn't really know how. Rupert Giles had been the kind of parent who was around whenever you needed him and whenever you didn't.  
  
"I understand." Spike told her, nodding slowly. Dawn turned to look at him again.  
  
"So, can I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Dawn demanded. She stared at him in shock.  
  
"No." Spike repeated calmly. He had a feeling that she'd rarely, if ever, heard that word. So, he decided to clarify it for her, just in case. "I said no." Dawn jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Oh, man, I should've known what a bastard you'd be." she fumed. Spike stared at her in shock himself as he stood up.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked, sure he had heard wrong. What kind of teenager spoke like that? Spike started to wonder before mentally answering his own question with: practically all of them.  
  
"I said you were a class-A bastard." Dawn shot back at him before turning in the direction of the gate. Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" he demanded, his own anger beginning to build. He told himself to calm down. Her mother had died and she had just met him. Of course it was going to be a shock.  
  
Still, that wasn't really much of an excuse to start insulting him when he said no to a bloody tattoo.  
  
"I'm going back to New York. I'm out of here. You, to put it mildly, suck. And I'm not staying with you." From a distance, Spike could see Buffy's eyes darting between the two of them and he almost turned to look at her. Almost.  
  
"Like hell you're not." Spike told her. Dawn's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, Blondie, but just because you bumped pelvises with my mom years ago, doesn't make you my father. Which means you have no right to tell me what to do." Dawn calmly informed him. Buffy walked up before Spike could respond.  
  
"Dawn, I'm not going to say I know what you're going through because I don't." she began. "But I am going to tell you that, yes, you do have to stay here. Yes, he is your father. By blood and by law. And that same law is what requires you to stay with him. It won't be easy, but I'd like to hope that you'd give it a chance." The entire time she spoke, Buffy kept her eyes steadily on Dawn, not once glancing at Spike. And Dawn began to feel a connection with her. She sighed as she wrenched her arm out of Spike's grasp and turned back to him.  
  
"I'm not calling you Daddy." she shot at him. Spike responded to her attitude in the most natural way for him-with an attitude of his own.  
  
"Who asked you to?" he snapped back. Buffy glanced at the two of them and just barely managed to hold back a sigh. Oh, yeah, things were off to a great start. 


	5. Morning Routine

Disclaimer: Not mine. They're not mine at all. Not until I find a way to steal them from Joss and until then they belong to him.  
  
A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to Lunacat, thechosen1, and CaffeineTed for reviewing and for the nice things you said. I love that you think I made Dawn cool. Hey, if I can make a person think that a character they normally don't like is cool, then yay! Anyway, onto the story. Sorry for such a short chapter!  
  
Spike glared hard at the door in front of him as if he could force it to open with sheer willpower. He raised a fist and pounded on the door hard enough to cause it to rattle slightly.  
  
"In a minute!" Dawn shouted from the other side.  
  
"You've been saying that for the past half hour!" Spike complained.  
  
"Well then, Blondie, I must mean 'in a minute' then." she shot back. Spike sighed and rolled his eyes before turning around and headed for the bedroom.  
  
During the past week that Dawn had been living with him, they had developed a routine. Spike got up early and went into the kitchen and started the coffee, while Dawn glided into the bathroom seconds before he could. Spike went out and brought the newspaper inside. Spike got all his stuff ready for the day. And after Dawn had used all but five minutes worth of hot water and spent what seemed, to Spike, way too much time getting ready, he was finally able to go take his shower. And when he was done showering and had gotten dressed, Dawn had already started drinking his coffee and reading his bloody newspaper.  
  
He was positive that she was doing this solely to annoy the hell out of him. And it was working.  
  
Spike had just reached the bedroom door when Dawn sailed out of the bathroom and walked straight to the kitchen. He spun around and stared at her.  
  
"Bathroom's all yours." she called. Spike started after her.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" he demanded. Dawn stopped, turned around to face him and then looked down at herself.  
  
"Gee, looks like clothes to me." she replied, glancing back up at him. Spike narrowed his eyes at her. She was wearing skintight black jeans and a white tank top that was too short in his opinion. He could see her bloody bellybutton for Christ's sakes! There was no way in hell he was letting her go to her first day of school looking like that!  
  
"Don't you have any that actually fit?"  
  
"These do fit." Dawn informed him.  
  
"Dawn you can't wear that to your first day at school." Spike told her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." Because I said so! Spike thought. "Because it's probably against the school's dress code." he finished. Or at least, it might be. He hadn't exactly kept up with what the school allowed and didn't allow the students to wear. Not that he had cared when he was a student anyway. He just hoped that the dress code had gotten stricter so that he could make Dawn change.  
  
"I already checked the school's dress code. And in case you've forgotten, they pretty much don't have one. Therefore, this is perfectly fine to wear to school." she told him triumphantly.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Dawn smiled as if she knew exactly what he was thinking before she turned and headed straight to the kitchen. Spike didn't say anything else as she walked away. He scowled as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
This was just great, he thought as he turned the shower on and began to strip. His first real try at actually disciplining his daughter and she had outsmarted him. Spike was still scowling as he stepped into the shower, turned, and let the water beat at the muscles in his back.  
  
In the kitchen, Dawn knew the exact moment that the hot water ran out and couldn't help but smile when she heard the swearing start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, Spike frowned as he got out of the shower and heard the pounding. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist without taking the time to dry himself off.  
  
"Dawn!" he called.  
  
There was no answer. Spike opened the bathroom door and leaned out. Someone was at the door, so why wasn't Dawn answering it? He turned his head towards her bedroom door when he heard the music. "Dawn!" he said again. In answer, the music merely got louder.  
  
Spike swore and opened the door all the way. There was more knocking at the door. He scowled again as he shot a glare in the general direction of Dawn's bedroom. He stalked to the door and threw it open.  
  
"What?" he practically shouted.  
  
Buffy froze, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of him. His hair was unruly as if someone had run their fingers through it and from the look on his face he was.well, pissed off was the only thing Buffy could think of. Drops of water clung to his skin while others ran down his chest, drawing her eye to another detail. He was also wearing nothing but a towel. Buffy sucked in a breath.  
  
Oh, Lord. 


	6. Early Morning Fantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did. A girl can dream though can't she?  
  
A/N: Another chapter! Yay!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter. And let's not forget that Angel premieres tomorrow! Or today, whatever. Read and review everyone!  
  
Spike stared down at Buffy as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. He smirked and let his eyes trail down to her feet and back up to her eyes, stopping at all the interesting points in between. A slow smile crept over his face as she continued to stares steadily back at him. He opened his mouth to say something and was cut off as Buffy's mouth smashed against his.  
  
Her briefcase fell to the floor as her hands came up to his shoulders and she stepped closer to him. One of Spike's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him, while the other continued to keep his towel around his waist. As they stumbled backward, Spike managed to kick the door shut and pin Buffy against the wall.  
  
Both of them were panting as they broke apart for air and Spike tried to think as Buffy suddenly started trailing kisses down his neck and towards his chest. He gulped in air and closed his eyes. He really shouldn't be doing this. His daughter was in the other room and could walk out at any minute. Not only that, but.Spike's thoughts cut off and he gasped as he felt Buffy's teeth scrape across his nipple before making her way to the other side of his chest.  
  
To hell with it.  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy and pulled her up before crushing his mouth to hers. His towel fell to the floor abandoned as he used both hands to push her jacket off her shoulders and to the floor. He tore his mouth away from hers and attacked her neck with lips, tongue, and teeth causing her to moan. She arched and pushed herself against him and he smiled against her skin as he unbuttoned her shirt. Abandoning her neck, he slid lower and closed his mouth over one lace-covered breast as one of his hands began to slide under her skirt.  
  
"Spike." she moaned. Her hands pushed his head closer. "Spike?"  
  
Spike blinked and focused on Buffy who was still staring up at him. Bloody hell, he had just lost himself in a nice little fantasy about this woman while she stood right in front of him. What the hell was he thinking? He smirked in his mind. Well that should've been obvious, he thought.  
  
"What?" he asked again, tearing himself out of his thoughts. Buffy raised an eyebrow at the question before asking one of her own.  
  
"Do you always answer the door like that?" At this question, Spike was the one to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Like what, luv?" he asked, his tone holding a suggestive note. Buffy's eyes widened briefly before an innocent smile crossed her face.  
  
"Practically screaming." she replied. Spike smiled and leaned down so that his face was just a little closer to hers.  
  
"Only with you, luv." Spike told her before opening the door wider. "Now, why don't you come on in." Buffy nodded and walked passed him, careful to keep her eyes averted as she remembered the man was practically naked. Spike took a deep breath as he shut the door, grateful that she wasn't looking at him. Because if she looked down even once.well, she'd definitely get some idea of what he'd been thinking.  
  
Buffy looked down at her briefcase when she heard Spike coming back into the room. She closed her eyes and immediately opened them as the thought of how he had looked when he'd opened the door entered her head. That train of thought would lead to nothing but trouble.  
  
"I'm just going to go get dressed.go ahead and sit down." Spike said, walking towards the bathroom where he had left his clothes. Buffy didn't respond as she lowered herself to the couch.  
  
Spike quickly shut the door behind him, thankful that Dawn hadn't decided to come out of her room. He could just imagine trying to explain what he was doing walking around more than half-naked while a woman was sitting in the living room. Dropping the towel, he hurriedly began to get dressed before he pulled a comb through his hair, knowing that without taking the time to completely slick it back, it would curl slightly. Spike began to open the door and stopped. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and then glanced down to make sure he was presentable. He nodded and opened the door.  
  
Now, he just had to get his daughter to school. Realizing that this meant talking to Snyder, Spike grimaced as he walked to Dawn's room to get her. If her attitude was anything to go by, Spike had a feeling this meeting would be about as pleasant as any of his other meetings with the principal. This was not good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xander glanced up as Spike stormed into his office, duster flapping behind him. As he caught sight of Spike's face, Xander had to fight back a grin. If he remembered correctly, today had been Dawn's first day of school, which meant that Spike had had to deal with not only Buffy, but Snyder as well. From the looks of it, the second meeting at least, hadn't gone so smoothly.  
  
"So how was your morning?" Xander asked. Spike glared at him.  
  
"Oh, it was right wonderful. First, Dawn used up all the hot water. Then she closed herself into her room and I had to answer the door wearing nothing but a towel. Then, Buffy got to listen as I tried to get Dawn to unlock her damn door. " Spike began. "Once we finally got Dawn to the school where we had a nice little meeting with Snyder. That was fun, let me tell you. Especially the part where he started talking about how if my time at the school was anything to go by, he was sure that Dawn would probably be getting into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Whoa, he actually said that?" Xander interrupted.  
  
"He's Snyder isn't he? Of course, when Dawn heard him say that, she had to respond in kind. That's just going to be one fun relationship. And, of course, let's not forget that little sexual fantasy I had about Buffy earlier in the morning when I answered the door!" Spike finished, dropping into one of Xander's chairs.  
  
"Wait, what? Repeat that last part." Xander told him.  
  
"Oh, you heard me. And you know, it's all your fault that it happened in the first place." Spike crossly informed him. Both of Xander's eyebrows shot up at that.  
  
"Really? And how am I responsible?"  
  
"You're the one who started talking about how Buffy was all grown-up now. You're the one who was talking about how gorgeous she had gotten. And how the hell do you know what she looks like anyway? It's not like you've seen her." Xander smiled.  
  
"I knew she was gorgeous because of the look you got when you talked about her and because of the tone of your voice. Your face said it all, pal." he replied. And Xander couldn't be happier about the entire situation. If Spike was acting like this then that meant he was probably developing feelings for Buffy. And since Spike would tell him he was turning into a ponce and a nancy boy, Xander was going to refrain from saying that made him happy because Spike could really use someone-preferably Buffy-in his life that was able to frustrate him and make him happy all at the same time. Come to think of it, Spike hadn't reacted to anyone like this since high school. And it had been Buffy back then too.  
  
"Well that's just great. You've become a mind reader then, is that it?" Spike demanded, interrupting Xander's thoughts. "Well, I'll tell you something whelp, you're bloody wrong."  
  
"So she's not gorgeous?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well, then what am I wrong about?"  
  
"Whatever it is you're thinking. Don't think I can't tell. You think I've got feelings for the chit. Well I don't, which makes you wrong."  
  
"Sure, Spike, whatever you say." Xander said, casually.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Harris." Spike told him as he got up and stalked out of Xander's office, practically slamming the door behind him.  
  
Xander smiled as he thought of the one person he and Spike had been friends with who had been friends with Buffy too. Maybe it was time to look up Willow Rosenberg. 


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: You know, I don't have a witty disclaimer for this...hmm...going to have to work on that again in the future. Just know that it doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I haven't updated at this site in so long! But I have been updating it elsewhere. Now, I'm working on updating it at all the sites because I realize that I've gotten seriously behind in this story. So, I hope that if any of the people who first read it are still reading it, they like the newest chapter. And, I hope that any new readers who read this will like it as well. And I promise to try and keep up with the updates from now on! Also, I don't think that the things I used to use to separate sections show up anymore, so until I can find another method of doing so, it may be slightly confusing. Especially since I don't know how to do italics on here either. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

Xander smiled at the waitress as she seated him and left. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, thinking of the person that he was going to be meeting here.

Willow Rosenberg.

They hadn't really become friends until their junior year of high school when Willow had become his tutor. After that, she had become his best girl friend and he had become her best guy friend (besides Oz, of course). They could tell the other things that they wouldn't tell their boyfriend or girlfriend and it bothered Xander that they had lost touch over the years. This was just giving him an excuse to look her up...something he had never thought to do, which may make him a bad friend. Who knew?

Xander sighed and let his mind drift back over the years to the day he had found out _who_ his tutor was going to be...

* * *

Eighteen years ago, Sunnydale High... 

_Xander rolled his eyes as Spike laughed. A sight that some would have found strange, considering his spiked platinum blonde hair, leather vest, tight jeans, combat boots, the bicycle chain around his wrist, and the eyeliner he wore. Xander didn't see what was so funny about the situation really._

"_Sorry, mate, but the look on your face is priceless. So, Willow Rosenberg's going to be your math tutor. What's the big deal? She seems like a nice enough chit." Spike told him._

_Xander shook his head. "It's not that, Spike. It's the principal of the thing. A tutor? Come on...that'll completely cut into my free time!" he whined._

"_Like you do anything earth shattering with it." Spike muttered, suppressing a grin. Xander shot him a dirty look._

"_Do you know what the worst part is? She has a boyfriend! She's been dating that guy, Oz, forever it seems! I'm not even going to get the benefit of spending my free time with a pretty girl who could become my girlfriend. And the reason for that is because she's someone else's girlfriend." Xander explained to Spike._

_This time it was Spike who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're such a whelp, Harris." was all he said as he began to walk faster, leaving Xander behind._

"_I am not a whelp!" Xander yelled after Spike. He paused. "What's a whelp, anyway? Spike!" Xander ran after Spike as he walked, laughing, down the hallway_

_Buffy stared at Willow in disbelief. "You're going to tutor Xander Harris in math? Why?" she asked._

"_Well, last year he got such...well, bad grades in math that it was decided for him that he'd get a math tutor right away at the beginning of the year." Willow replied._

"_And they picked you." Buffy nodded. "I can see why they would. What with you being a math genius and all." Buffy frowned. "Who's they anyway?" Willow grinned._

"_They would be the powers that be. Or, you know something like that. Actually, I've been thinking of asking Xander if he'd mind doing the tutoring at lunch sometimes that way he'd at least get some free afternoons...oh, or maybe we could do the sessions at the Bronze so we could be there when Oz practiced and get music at the sametime!" Willow nodded, pleased with her own logic._

"_Oh my God..." Buffy gasped. Willow turned to her concerned. _

"_What? What's wrong, Buffy?"_

"_If you're tutoring Xander Harris, does that mean that you're going to have to spend time with Spike Giles too?"_

_Willow's grin returned. "Oh, I see. That's the way it is."_

"_What?" Buffy asked, confused. She stared at Willow. What was Willow getting at?_

"_The reason you gasped like that. It's the possibility of spending time with Spike Giles...if the tutoring sessions are during lunch that is. Because, you know that he and Xander are best friends and so they'd both be likely to be there at lunch...where both of us and Oz would be...and you want to spend time with him because you like Spike!" Willow finished triumphantly. Buffy gaped at Willow, a horrified expression entering her eyes._

"_I do not!" she protested. "Spike is so not crushworthy!" Buffy exclaimed, stretching the word 'so' out. Willow laughed and wiggled her eyebrows._

"_Oh yes he is. If I weren't with Oz, I'd have a crush on him. Admit it Buffy. Spike is definitely crushworthy."_

_Buffy widened her eyes and shook her head frantically, waving her hands in front of her face. A gesture which seemed to cause Willow to laugh even harder and nod her head as if disagreeing with whatever Buffy was silently trying to say._

"_I do not like him, he is not crushworthy, and I don't have to admit anything. No, no, no...that is of the bad. You remember what you said before you and Oz? Boys equal badness. Liking boys would be even worse. Liking boys leads to sweaty palms. So, no I don't like Spike. I don't like any boys! None. Absolutely none. No." Buffy said, shaking her head and wrinkling her nose. Willow smiled knowingly at Buffy and her complete denial. Buffy so liked Spike. She just wouldn't admit it._

* * *

"Xander?"

Xander looked up, pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He broke out into a huge smile and stood up, wrapping the person in a hug.

"Hey Willow!" He laughed as she grinned up at him.

"Xander, as glad as I am to see you, breathing is becoming an issue." Willow told him, returning the hug. They stopped hugging and sat down, the happiness of the reunion showing on their faces. "So, what's up? Why the sudden call? I mean we haven't talked in...what? Five, six years?"

"Hey I sent you a letter!" Xander protested. Willow raised an eyebrow at him.

"Xander, that was about three months ago and it was an RSVP for my wedding." Xander grinned sheepishly at Willow when she said that. "So, what's the reason?"

"Buffy and Spike." Xander told her, simply. Willow smiled slowly.

"Ah, so you've noticed too?" Xander nodded in reply. Willow listened intently as Xander told her everything he knew about Spike's reaction to Buffy and how he was acting lately. Once he was done with that, Willow did the same about Buffy and her reactions.

"So, what do you think we should do about it?" Xander asked once Willow was done.

"Nothing. For now." Willow paused. "We'll see how they do on their own. And if they screw up, that's when we...help."

"Help?" Xander questioned. Willow smiled, sweetly.

"Well, I don't like the word interfere."


	8. Dinner Plans

"What do you want?" Spike groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. If he just ignored the person, they would go away. He frowned as a realization came over him and he pulled his head out from under the pillow. There was only one person who would be knocking on his bedroom door. "Dawn?" he called.  
  
The door opened and Dawn stepped through. She leaned against the doorjamb and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I thought you were going to be at your friend's house...what's her name...Janice?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "We finished our homework early. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
"Came home early. Had a long day, Nibblet, so I left." Dawn stared hard at him.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked. Spike started and looked back at her, a bit sheepish.  
  
"Nibblet." He paused. "It just seemed to fit you. Sorry, won't do it again." Dawn shook her head, quickly.  
  
"No, it's okay...I, uh...I kind of like it." she replied. Spike smiled.  
  
"Right then. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could invite Buffy over for dinner." Dawn said. Spike looked a bit startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look I know it sounds weird, but the last time I saw her, I asked if she would mind if I ever called to invite her to dinner and she said she wouldn't but only if it was okay with you." She looked at him, a little hopeful. "So, is it?"  
  
Spike stared at Dawn, still shocked. "Well...yeah, that's alright with me, if that's what you want."  
  
"Cool. I'll go call her right now." Dawn turned towards the door, but stopped, and glanced back at Spike who was still sitting on the bed. "You know, she's pretty cool for a social worker." Before he could respond, she walked back out, shutting the door behind her. Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

* * *

Buffy frantically turned the key as she heard her phone begin to ring. "I'm coming, hold on, don't hang up, I'm coming!" she exclaimed as if the person wouldn't hang up merely because she said so. She ran into her house and made a dash for the kitchen, dropping her briefcase on the floor on the way, and snatched up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, breathlessly.  
  
"Um...Buffy? It's Dawn." There was a pause. "Dawn Giles." she added, just in case Buffy needed reminding.  
  
As if Buffy needed to be reminded of the name of the person who had brought Spike Giles back into her life. Right.  
  
"Hi, Dawn. What's up?" Buffy asked, leaning against the wall and kicking her shoes off. She paused and a frown appeared on her face. "Nothing's wrong, is there?"  
  
"Oh, no, no nothing's wrong or anything like that." Dawn said in a rush. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner. I already asked Spike. It's cool."  
  
Buffy didn't speak. Spike had said that it was okay for her to come over to dinner. What did that mean? And why was she reading anything into it anyway? They'd only seen each other a couple of times recently and just because she was still an idiot who still had a crush on him didn't mean anything. Finally, she managed to say one syllable. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Dawn agreed. "And I'm cooking. Which Spike hasn't said is cool but he'll give in eventually because, let's face it, the guy can't win. Teenage girl here." Clearly Dawn was one of those girls who already knew her power.  
  
Spike didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Spike stared at Dawn, mystified. He didn't think he'd heard right. He couldn't have heard right.  
  
Could he? He shook his head. No, he may not be the youngest guy in the world but he still had his hearing. So that meant that he had heard right. Which meant he was going to die. Great. He didn't want to die yet. Still had a lot of things he wanted to do.  
  
"You want to want?"  
  
Dawn stared at him as if it was obvious. What was the guy? Deaf? "I said that I want to cook dinner tonight." Spike raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong. This isn't going to be an every day type of thing. Nope. This is a one time deal. So take it or leave it right now."  
  
Spike was very tempted to leave it. But he could see that this was important to Dawn and really, how often did she offer to do work around the place? Especially cook. So, Spike smiled.  
  
"Well then, looks like I'm taking it."  
  
Dawn smiled back. "Cool." She headed towards the kitchen before stopping and glancing back at Spike. "By the way...how do you feel about radishes and stuff like that?" she asked. Spike stared at her as she grinned and went into the kitchen.  
  
Spike almost groaned and dropped backwards. He was doomed.

* * *

Buffy frowned at herself in the mirror. No. She couldn't wear that. It looked like she was trying too hard to look like a social worker. She reached for another dress and then frowned and paused. And she couldn't wear that either. It looked like she was trying too hard, period. Could you say, hussy?  
  
She sighed. This was hopeless. She was doomed. Not only was she going to have to spend the night with Spike, eating dinner, trying to act as if she'd never had a crush on him, as if she still didn't, and trying to hold a conversation with him and Dawn.  
  
Buffy groaned and dropped onto the bed and then flopping backwards. She was doomed.

* * *

Dawn opened the door only moments after Buffy had knocked. She smiled and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. Dinner's just about ready, so it won't be long now." she assured her. She started back towards the kitchen. "I'm going to check on it right now as a matter of fact. Want to come with?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Sure." she said.  
  
"You can sit at the table." Dawn told her. Buffy nodded once more and turned towards the table, faltering briefly when she saw Spike sitting there. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
Buffy gave him a small smile and sat down across from him. "Hey." she said, forcing herself not to stare. Did he know what effect he had on women when he wore all black? To be more specific, a black silk button up shirt and black slacks. But really. Did he know the effect he had?  
  
Of course he did. How could he not?  
  
Damn him.  
  
As if he could hear her thoughts, Spike smirked. It was fairly obvious that she was cursing him for one reason or another. Why, he didn't know. But he recognized the look on her face. He'd seen it enough in high school.  
  
She looked good. As a matter of fact, despite the fact that she obviously wasn't trying to flaunt herself in black slacks and a light blue tank top, he was having the kind of thoughts about her that he really shouldn't be having with his daughter standing only a few feet away.  
  
He grinned as Buffy's eyes widened briefly before she glanced away. If he wasn't mistaken, she could tell exactly what he was thinking and it was making her nervous.  
  
At the thought, his grin widened. He had sure missed teasing Buffy. Maybe he'd make up for it tonight.... 


	9. First Kiss

Buffy had to wonder if she was blushing. She was sure that she was. She had to be. How could she not be with all of Spike's innuendos?  
  
And how could he be saying all of this with Dawn sitting right there?  
  
She wouldn't be surprised if she melted into a puddle and slid through the vents in the floor.  
  
Spike smiled at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
The rat.  
  
At least dinner had gone well. She didn't really understand what had happened but she understood that Spike must've been worried for some reason. He'd looked down at the lasagna that Dawn had made, let out a sigh of relief, and muttered,  
  
"No radishes. Thank the bloody Lord."  
  
At this, Dawn had snorted and then smiled sweetly when Spike had shot a glance in her direction. Obviously, something had happened earlier. Buffy would guess that it had something to do with what Dawn had been planning to make for dinner. She'd probably said something to Spike about radishes that had scared him to death...and made him regret agreeing to let her make dinner.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly at the thought.  
  
Hmm...she'd chalk that one up to another point for Dawn.

* * *

Spike had to stop a scowl from crossing his face. Sure dinner had gone well but that didn't mean that he'd been able to really deal with all these sexual thoughts that he'd been having about Buffy all night.  
  
And while he normally didn't mind having those kinds of thoughts, that was when he was alone. Which he hadn't been.  
  
Frankly, if there had to be a person in the room while he had these thoughts, he wished it would've just been Buffy alone. No offense to Dawn or anything but he really couldn't do anything about what he was thinking when she was in the room.  
  
That could be a good thing, if you looked at it from a certain point of view.  
  
What point of view that was, he didn't know and he really didn't give a damn. The point was, he wanted to do something about his thoughts. So that was a bit of a problem.  
  
A problem that he was determined to do something about.

* * *

"I really should go." Buffy said, standing up. Dawn bit her lip.  
  
"Do you really have to?" she asked. She didn't know what it was about Buffy but she liked her. She seemed pretty cool, like one of the only adults she could probably talk to.  
  
She was actually kind of starting to trust her. It was a rare thing for Dawn to trust so easily and even though it had been quite some time since she had come to live with Spike, starting to trust Buffy now was her version of trusting easily.  
  
Buffy gave her a smile. "Yeah, I really do. I've got work tomorrow morning. And you have school." Dawn made a face.  
  
"Mere technicality."  
  
"I didn't hear that."  
  
Dawn shook her head and rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah you did."  
  
Spike stood up and walked past Buffy as he headed towards the door, opening it. "Come on love, I'll walk you to your car." When Buffy turned to him, a bit of shock on her face, he gave her a smile. "Can't have you going by yourself, now can we? All kinds of nasties out there on the streets of Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "And you're what? My knight in shining armor?" She smiled. "I can take care of myself, Spike."  
  
"Never said you couldn't, pet. But if there's some reason that you don't want me to walk you to your car..." Spike trailed off, letting the sentence dangle and Buffy had to stop herself from frowning. He had her there. There was no reason for him not to walk her to her car.  
  
Drat.  
  
Spike smiled. He had her and he knew it. Buffy held back a sigh and then forced a smile. This was bad. Alone time with Spike wasn't good. Alone time was bad because that meant that she'd have the chance for naughty thoughts of Spike to invade her mind. And without Dawn there...it was bad. That's all she knew. It was bad.  
  
"You're right, Spike. There isn't a reason. Let's go." As she followed him outside and into the elevator, Buffy was mentally kicking herself. What was she doing? Hadn't she already gone over this? This was bad!

* * *

This was good. This was very good, Spike decided. Walking Buffy to her car gave him a chance to...to what?  
  
He didn't know really but what he did know was that he was going to have a damn good time figuring it out.  
  
Spike glanced over at Buffy as she stared straight ahead. Being in an elevator with her was giving him all sorts of ideas. His gaze slid down to her lips and he smirked lightly. Which one he wanted to act on was a whole other story. And the way she looked at the moment, the expression on her face, reminded him of another time years ago. He shifted, moved towards her a bit.  
  
"Don't." Buffy told him softly, stopping him before he could even make a move. He looked at her confused as she turned her head towards him. "Spike...just...don't."  
  
"Don't what?" he asked. Buffy took a deep breath, forcing herself to do this.  
  
"Don't kiss me."  
  
Spike quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"  
  
Buffy turned to look back at the elevator doors. "Because I don't want you to." Before he could say anything, the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened, and Buffy stepped out, heading for the doors that led outside as quickly as she could. Spike stared for a few seconds before he followed her out.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you mean, you don't want me to? Love, I think we both know that's a lie." he said, reaching out to stop her. Buffy spun around.  
  
"It is not! God, could you be more arrogant? I don't want you to kiss me, Spike!" she exclaimed. Spike smirked.  
  
"Funny, that's not what I'm getting from the look in your eyes." Buffy groaned.  
  
"You're impossible! You haven't changed a bit, have you? Still too confident, still so sure that you can make a girl swoon simply because it's you." Buffy shot at him. Spike's smirk faded.  
  
"Now wait just a minute. I never said that." He paused and then shrugged a bit. "Not that I'm objecting the point, love." Buffy shook her head and turned to go. "But I can prove that you're lying." She stopped and turned to him.  
  
"How?" she demanded. Spike grinned and Buffy felt her stomach tighten in response.  
  
Then he was kissing her. And what a kiss it was.  
  
Spike traced her bottom lip with his tongue, tasting her. Buffy let out a small gasp and Spike took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue into her mouth, sweeping it through and exploring her mouth. And suddenly she was responding. She pressed her body to his and pulled him closer, hands gripping the front of his shirt. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, mimicing his earlier actions. Spike's hands gripped her waist and then they slid back so that he could run them up and under her shirt a bit. She shuddered a bit as he let out a low moan.  
  
Suddenly Buffy pushed him away, gasping for air as she did. She brought a hand to her mouth and stared at Spike. He stared back at her, licking his lips a bit as he considered whether or not he could get away with kissing her again without getting shoved away this time. As he took a step in her direction, Buffy held up her hand and shook her head.  
  
"No." she said, her breath still coming in gasps. She shook her head again. "That kiss..."  
  
"Was bloody great." Spike finished.  
  
"Is never going to happen again." Buffy corrected. When Spike began to frown, she shook her head. "It can't."  
  
"I think we just proved otherwise. And if I touched you right now, we both know what would happen. We'd be kissing again and possibly doing God knows what in that elevator."  
  
"That kiss doesn't change anything. It won't happen again, Spike. It'd be...a conflict of interest." When Spike snorted, Buffy just looked at him. "It would. Spike, I need to concentrate on helping you and Dawn get to know each other. I need to concentrate on making sure that you're the best thing for her and that you guys make it out of this alive. I can't get involved with you and do that, not if it could interfere with my job."  
  
Spike nodded. "I'll give you that." he conceded. When Buffy gave him a look full of relief and began to turn away again, he spoke. "Oh, and Buffy?" She looked over her shoulder, pausing in the doorway. "I'll give you that for now. It will happen again." The grin he sent her was cocky. "And I told you I could prove you were lying."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened a bit before she sent him a narrow look, turned, and walked away. The grin never left his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, love. It's definitely going to happen again. And hopefully so will a whole lot more." he said softly in the empty lobby. 


	10. Night at the Oscars

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to Joss. But if I did own them…oh the possibilities…

A/N: Wow, talk about forever since I've updated. Well here at least. Anyway, I have no idea who's reading this still and who's not, but for those of you who read it, thank you for doing so! And those of you who read and review, an even bigger thank you! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"So, who are you hoping will win?" Willow asked, as she settled back onto the couch next to Buffy and looked at the TV.

Buffy grinned. "Johnny Depp." She let out a bit of a sigh. "There's just something about the pirate look..." She shook her head and trailed off. Willow nodded in agreement.

"The pirate look definitely has wow potential." she agreed. As the familiar opening notes for the Academy Awards began to play, each of them settled back while Willow handed Buffy a glass of wine and reached for one herself.

"Thanks." Buffy said. She grinned. "Even if alcohol and Buffy are non-mixy things."

"Hey, it's the Oscars. Live dangerously. Be wild." Willow replied. Buffy laughed.

* * *

"That is so wrong." Dawn muttered, shaking her head. Spike turned to look at Dawn and raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"Johnny Depp didn't win." she exclaimed. Spike's eyebrows drew together.

"What? For his part as that pirate bloke?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. And yes, that's the part he didn't win for." Spike shook his head.

"Bloody shame, that. One of his best movies." He picked up a magazine. "So, who won best picture?" he asked, casually, picking up a magazine that was sitting on the table and frowning at it. He turned back to Dawn. "What is this?" he demanded. Dawn glanced at it.

"A magazine. Something that I'd think you'd recognize, seeing as how you work at one and all." She turned back to the TV. "And Lord of the Rings won."

Spike fought the urge to roll his eyes as Dawn changed the channel. He refused to do that. It would mean that the gestures of a teenage girl were rubbing off on him. "I realize that. What I want to know is, why the bloody hell there's a copy of _Seventeen_ sitting on my coffee table."

Dawn didn't move her gaze from the screen this time. What was so interesting about...was that that Jessica Simpson bird? Bloody hell, she was watching that show.

"Because I read it," she said.

"Why?"

Finally, Dawn turned and gave him her "You're-really-beginning-to-annoy-me-you-know-that" look. "Because that's what one generally does with a magazine. They're not just there for the pretty pictures, you know."

Now Spike narrowed his eyes at her. "And here I thought that was a rumor." he replied sarcastically. "Why are you reading it, Dawn?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're not seventeen, that's why." Spike burst out. "What do you need to read about..." He glanced down at the cover and knew he probably paled a bit. "The best type of birth control?" He dropped the magazine back on the table as if scalded. "Or college for that matter? That's a few years off yet." And while Spike wasn't delusional about what teenagers did (he'd been one himself, hadn't he?), he could hope that it would be a while before Dawn had to even think about birth control.

Not that that particular hope would be realized, but a guy could dream.

Dawn grinned as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Well, you know, it doesn't hurt to be prepared early." she said, nonchalantly. Spike stared at her for a full minute before shaking his head with exasperation.

Girls. Women. They were both confusing as hell.

* * *

Buffy glanced up at the building as she got out of the car. She really hated this. She didn't want to do it. Maybe if she pretended…no, that never worked. Pretending never worked. She'd learned that over the years. Reality always came back with a vengeance.

So pretending that she wasn't here because one of her kids was in trouble was pointless.

She sighed as she walked through the doors of the high school. And so the day began….

* * *

Spike whistled as he casually walked into the empty gym of Sunnydale High. For some reason, he'd been expecting it to look…well different. Instead, once he walked through, he still got the same rush. Hell, it even smelled the same.

Well, there was one difference actually. It seemed smaller somehow. He didn't know why, it just did. He didn't even know why he was there. Maybe it had something to do with being around Buffy again. With kissing her again. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he glanced around and a slight smile crossed his lips as he spotted the basketballs.

Since there was no one to stop him, he grabbed one and began to dribble it around the gym before coming to a stop in front of a basket and shooting. He nodded in satisfaction as the ball went in easily and then he was grabbing the ball again, turning to make another shot.

"Coach Calhoun would kill you if he saw you wearing those kind of shoes on his wood floor."

Spike turned around to find Buffy standing there. He grinned.

"What Coach doesn't know won't get me killed," he said in reply. She smiled wryly and shook her head as she walked further into the gym.

"You always did like to cause trouble." she told him. He grinned.

"And you always liked to get mad at me for it," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well you do make it easy."

"Yeah, that's me. I'm easy." Spike replied in a flippant voice with a grin. Buffy's eyes widened a bit and she felt a flush climb up her cheeks as one naughty thought crept into her head.

_No, I have a feeling that you're very hard…._

What was she doing thinking thoughts like that? Buffy gave herself a mental shake. No, bad thoughts…bad naughty thoughts about Spike were not of the good. She'd just stop having them. Yeah that was it. She'd stop having them.

Right, Buffy. And that was Spike's natural hair color.

Spike smirked as if he knew exactly what Buffy was thinking.

"Was there ever anything we were able to agree on?" he asked.

"Hating Snyder." she replied without a second thought.

Spike laughed. "Truer words were never spoken." He nodded. "So…why'd you cut your hair?"

Buffy looked at him, raising an eyebrow at the question. "Why'd I cut my hair?" she repeated. Spike nodded.

"Yeah. I want to know. I liked it long."

Buffy let out a bit of a sigh. "I just got tired of it. I wanted something new." she told him. Something that showed she wasn't the same old Buffy that everyone walked all over, that she was no longer the eternal optimist that believed that everything would work out and get better in the end, no matter what. She wasn't that girl anymore and she hadn't been for a long time.

She wondered if Spike could tell after all these years. And then she wondered why she cared when it seemed like it had been a while since she had. It was time to change the subject. To some thing other than herself and other than Spike and his salty goodness.

"How's Dawn?" she asked. Spike frowned. He didn't know why but the sudden change of subject bothered him. It was almost as if she was hiding something.

"She's fine." he replied, studying her. "So, how's work?" he asked. If he hadn't been watching her, he would've missed the surprise flicker over her face.

"It's…fine." She glanced away. She turned back to him and there was a wry smile on her face. "Okay, that's a lie. It's stressful. But then, it's been a stressful week."

Spike nodded. He'd let the subject drop for now. After all, maybe it was only because of work.

But he sincerely doubted it.


	11. Phone Foreplay

Disclaimer: As usual…don't own them. They all belong to Joss, the lucky man.

A/N: Another update, within minutes! Whoo! It's a record. Anyway, I'm sure you'll recognize the little speech that Buffy makes as the one from season four that Faith gives Spike while in Buffy's body (with a few modifications). I just felt the need to have Buffy use that and the line she says to Xander at the beginning of season two. After all, why should Spike be the one who gets to have all the fun by teasing her? I thought she should tease him for once. Hope you enjoy the chapter, though it's very short. Read, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"What are you wearing?"

Buffy pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it an incredulous look. Hadn't they done this one already? She shook her head before lifting it back to her ear.

"Spike?"

"Yeah. What are you wearing, Buffy?" he repeated. She could practically hear him smirking. She let out a sigh.

"Spike, what do you want?" she asked.

"To know what you're wearing. Wasn't it obvious?" She rolled her eyes before glancing down at what she was really wearing. Hmm….she supposed flannel pajama pants and a baggy long-sleeved shirt wasn't really what he wanted to hear. She paused as she considered it. So, he wanted to play a game again? She'd be a willing player this time. The smile that crossed her face was slow and just a tad mischievous.

"You really want to know?" she asked him, keeping her voice innocent.

"Yeah, I really want to know."

Her grin widened. He'd asked for it. "A lacy, see-through red teddy and matching stiletto heels." she told him.

Spike's eyes widened at her words and the image they produced. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. The woman was trying to kill him. It was some kind of torture that she had devised.

And it was working.

Just why he should be tortured, he wasn't sure. After all, the whole reason he was calling was for her benefit. He figured if he distracted her enough, she wouldn't stress out so much and then he wouldn't worry about her.

Okay, so if you included that last part and the fact that she was now actually giving as good as she got, then maybe this was for him too. A little.

Well then, it was time to get back in the game. He grinned slowly as leaned back in his seat and stretched out his legs.

"Oh yeah?" he asked in a low voice. "You wearing anything else, pet?"

"A smile." Spike smiled when he heard that response. Oh yeah. She was definitely playing the game this time.

"And all for me. I'm flattered."

"Who said it was for you?" she asked. Spike raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who else would it be for?" he replied, wanting to know how she would reply to that one.

"Gee, I don't know. Someone that I'm sleeping with maybe. Someone that's not you." Buffy paused, thinking briefly before latching onto a name. "Someone like Scott."

Spike snorted lightly. "Scott, eh? Right, love. And just what do you and Scott do together?" Buffy's eyes narrowed in response to that remark. He didn't think that there was even a chance that Scott even existed. She was almost tempted to have Spike stop by her office when Scott was there. Which would be anytime considering he was one of her co-workers. Well, she'd show him.

"Things you can't even spell, Spike."

Spike's eyebrow went a little higher at that and he smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Suddenly Buffy was hit by inspiration when she remembered something a college friend of hers had once said to a guy to torture him. And Spike definitely deserved some type of torture. "Now, Spike, do you know just what I do to him? I ride him at a gallop until his legs buckle and his eyes roll back. I've got muscles you've never dreamed of and I can squeeze him until he pops like warm champagne and begs me to hurt him just a little bit more. Has anyone ever done that for you?"

Spike was so turned on by the end of her speech that he wasn't sure he could answer without giving that fact away. Finally, he spoke.

"No." was about all he could manage.

Buffy smiled. Oh yeah. She may have never done this before and definitely never used that speech before, but she knew that he was going through the same hell she'd gone through before because of him. Thank you, Faith, for that little speech. And while she felt a twinge of guilt, she shook it off. Turnabout was fair play.

"Don't you wish I would?" she asked before hanging up. She let out a deep breath. She couldn't believe she'd done that. Actually gone and said those things to him.

It felt kind of good.

* * *

Spike stared down at the phone in his hand for a few minutes in total shock and silence. Not to mention the fact that he was in serious need of a cold shower at the imagery she had produced. With him instead of this Scott bloke, of course.

And again, he found his voice as he thought of how she'd hung up without another word.

"Bitch." he muttered, half-heartedly as he hung up the phone. "Even better…tease."

That shower was going to have to be very cold…and long.


End file.
